VFD code
by Once in a blue moon
Summary: V.F.D. secret code in form of a short story. Instructions inside. CHAPTER 4 UP Should be problem free. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

bjbjt+t+ Disclaimer: Um... the V.F.D. code is Snicket's. So is the quotie. That's about it.  
  
A/N: This is an encoded message. For those of you who have the Unauthorized Autobiography, the code is on page 56. For those of you who don't *looks around suspiciously and leans in toward screen*, just know that the code starts/ends after the ringing of a bell and you must count ten words between every word of the message. Onto the story!!!!  
  
School Days of the Happy-go-lucky (sometimes, at least)  
  
Ring, ring! Your alarm rang loudly one morning when I felt without any life. I was groggy and tired and yucky feeling that day. Is that bad? Well, anyway, I had to go to that "in" place, Prufrock Preparatory School. It is pleasant, without any possible danger of being hurt or killed or being infested with roaches. O, never! I always have good times and a nice teacher has candy!  
  
I have lots of friends. Not one has ever betrayed or backstabbed me!  
  
One of my teachers said one day, "Us is very lucky!" (His English is not good). And sometimes he sings fun songs for us. Our class' favorite song is "Will you volunteer with me?", but he likes the peppy song "Strike up the band!" the best. Anyway.  
  
When I woke up, "Tomorrow I will paint the fence," was my first thought. "Yes, good riddance!"  
  
I got out of bed and dressed, pinning my luck filled pin on last. I ate and got on to the bus. When I got to school, I quickly packed for World Geography, my favorite subject. The first question was very easy - "Is rock music loud?" The answer is, of course, no - it's quiet, at least when it is turned down. My teacher said, "Here is your A."  
  
Ring, ring! Time for next period!  
  
A/N: I hope you got the message! *falls into one of the gapping plot holes in this "story"* 


	2. Chapter Two

NOTES: ahh! Another addition to this code... Oh, and in the autobiography this is referred to as the Sebald Code  
  
ANSWER TO LAST ONE: For all those who were befuddled and confused by the last one, the answer was "Your life is in danger. O has betrayed us. He will strike tomorrow. Good luck. The world is quiet here."  
  
RULES: In the Lemony Snicket Unauthorized Autobiography, they don't count the character's names... here, I do. Same rules apply as last time (see chapter one). At the beginning, "Ding, dong" stands for the ringing of the bell.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is my idea for a fanfic, and the words are mine, but the code is "Lemony Snicket's"  
  
This is a scene from The Wizard of Oz that was cut after the member of VFD on the production staff saw it.  
  
Scene 1, Act 5  
  
Ding, dong, the wicked old witch is dead!  
  
(Singing munchkins exit).  
  
Dorothy: This message of joy is so uplifting! I'm glad I freed you from her wicked grasp!  
  
Mayor: How can we repay you?  
  
Dorothy: I really like those striped socks...  
  
Mayor: Oh golly gee! I was eyeing those! What about these shoes?  
  
Dorothy: If that's more received, a word here used as "conventional", I guess that is k -  
  
Mayor: (interrupts) It's settled then! The munchkins get the socks. Is it a deal?  
  
Dorothy: Erm, well... I guess that is safe to say...  
  
Police munchkin: Certainly it's safe to say! See, in Munchkinland we keep a close watch on security...  
  
Mayor: Now out! Follow that road to wherever you're going...  
  
Dorothy: I'm going back home.  
  
Mayor: Yes, yes. (Stares at socks) We'll sing to send you off.  
  
(Singing munchkins appear)  
  
You are off to see a wizard, a wonderful wizard of Oz! If you're sweet as sugar he might see you, but he will probably try to bowl you over with his big voice and flames! Leave very soon to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!  
  
Mayor: The song is over, now out!  
  
Dorothy: That song made a world of difference for how I feel towards you. See, that is why I looked so happy (looks happy). When everything went quiet; I was sure you did not like me!  
  
Mayor: Oh, here (rings bell to indicate "here") in Munchkinland we LOVE you, but leave us alone with our socks!  
  
(Dorothy exits)  
  
A/N: Whew! This is harder than it looks... please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

NOTES: Sorry for the long wait and the crazy story. Posting has become about as frequent as the name implies, and it takes so much time to write and check. It's what you have to do when you're a member of the VFD, though. I do hope you enjoy this addition.  
  
ANSWER TO LAST ONE: For anyone who didn't get the last one, the answer is, "The message from I was received. K is safe in out back. Send a sugar bowl soon. The world is quite here."  
  
RULES: This is an encoded message. For those of you who have the Unauthorized Autobiography, the code is on page 56. For those of you who don't, just know that the code starts/ends after the ringing of a bell and you must count ten words between every word of the message.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is my idea for a fanfic, and the words are mine, but the code is "Lemony Snicket's"  
  
(A bell rings)  
  
A lonely man is seen peering into a large window to spy on couples eating pasta. He walks around back and almost is killed when he trips over a small eye shaped stone in the ground. He crawls over to the stone and says, "Our paths cross again, Sally." He ensures he isn't in the midst of evil men and stands. The man glances around, but we are well hidden in the shadow. Black clothing is a must. Then this troubled old man, now stub toed, with the abandon of a teen, runs into the night, without thought of our operatives seeing him. We follow as he goes to his hideout in an empty supermarket called Sunny's. Their motto is, "Remember: don't eat our tuna!" We ignore the sign, but too late forget to remember to stop the door from banging. It is to our female comrade that we credit fault. We shall never bring her again. Either way, what is done is done. Always the cool is kept. When the shower water and his loud singing stops and he rushes out to see us, only a turtle patterned towel on, we are calm. He leaves in a hurry to change and perhaps then offer us some tea, but the cat is out of the bag now. All of the world now knows that he sings songs in the shower and is a fan of Goldfish snacks and vacuum cleaners that are quiet. He comes out looking nervous, but we direct him: 'sit here', and he soon provides very tasty tea.  
  
(A bell rings) 


	4. Chapter Four

NOTES: As must be obvious, I haven't been on ff.n in a long time. I've visited briefly on and off, but haven't stuck around long. I've been rather busy as of late. I still read ASoUE, and hope to continue this fic because I find it fun, but notevery redhot second. Sorry kids. But, for those of you who are dying for the answer from the last one...

ANSWER TO LAST ONE: For anyone who didn't get it, the answer is, "A spy is in our midst. We must abandon our hideout. Don't forget to bring the singing turtle. Hurry. The world is quiet here."

Once...The world is quiet here, there, everywhere!

(a bell rings)

"Oh my god, this is astounding! When was the last time I went to the supermarket?" Jerry intoned, "It must have been months now! I must get down there soon: I simply must have baklava for dinner tonight! Weeks have flown, chances have now passed by me. But now I'm safe near my lovely food. Are there people in the world who wouldn't kill you, or you! for baklava? If you stand in the way, you're not safe. Oh goodness gracious, who would not try to retaliate or respond to a thief of baklava? Only in dire circumstances would the tasty treat be left behind, now all alone in the world. Unfortunately, this has happened a few times. Very sad it is to see a beautiful, but solitary baklava sitting sullen and quiet on the shelf. I willingly snatch them and eat them here or there.

(A bell rings)


End file.
